Through Supey's Eyes
by iggycakes
Summary: Fluffy/Crack happiness between our favourite OT3. Several prompts. Robin the hamster Ice cream. Robin singing in the shower. KF doing the laundry. Just some chaotic fun. Mostly Supey/Robin moments. Indirect sequel to "Evolution"


**Author's Notes:**

Alright new fic! I'm actually really happy with this one. Maybe I'm just really at home with Supey's weirdness and eccentricity. I don't know. I like delving into his thoughts because he's so different characters I usually write about!

As usual, thanks for the reviews and stuff! If you guys have any fic requests or interesting prompts, I'll be glad to hear about them here:

iggycakes[dot]tumblr[dot]com/ask

A lot of indirect Supey/Rob because I love them… and a bit of progress on KF/Rob (continuing from "Evolution")

* * *

-0-

**Through Supey's Eyes**

Within the confines of his Cadmus pod, Supey learned many things from his G-Gnome brethren. He knew things, mostly by theory or faded images in his mind. Needless to say, he was still learning a lot here in the wide open world. Well, people like KF and Robin probably weren't the best role models. Miss M was an alien. Artemis was… well, she kind of freaked him out. And Aqualad, as much as Supey liked him, the clone still thought he was weird. Red Tornado was inorganic. Batman was way too brooding—though Supey kind of liked him too. Black Canary? She was a great teacher.

In any case, it was brand new world for Superboy.

When he wasn't doing anything, he liked to play Pokemon. Or nap on the couch. Sometimes, he'd get hungry and accidentally break the fridge. Or sometimes, he'd chase after an annoying fly because it was, well, annoying. The table broke three times this week because of that… but anyway.

Supey had another fancy hobby.

He had a found a book a few days ago. It had fallen from the top shelf in his room… uh, closet…. Right anyway. It was title "How to Take Care of Small Pets".

Interesting.

Supey opened it. It mostly described how to take care of hamsters.

The clone immediately thought of Robin.

So, what was Supey's new fancy hobby?

Well… He kind of took a fancy to watching Robin.

To Supey, Robin looked like a hamster. A tiny animal. Whatever. Robin _was _tiny, after all. Compared to Superboy, at least. The Boy Wonder's hair was fluffy and it smelled real nice too. Plus, although Rob had a nicely toned body, he was still thin. And his skin was soft. Like a baby's. Oh and, he was _so light._ It was comfortable to hold him over his shoulder. Like a scarf. Kinda.

But the book told him he had to handle small creatures gently. So the other day.

Robin was in the kitchen struggling to reach the top shelf.

Supey watched him. "What are you doing?"

Rob turned to face him with a frown. "Wally left the ice cream cones on the top shelf. I was just about to—Whoa!"

The clone walked over to the shorter boy and gently posed him in a sitting position on his shoulder. Robin blinked. "Uh thanks…"

"Yeah," Supey replied simply as Robin took out the box. "Ice cream?"

"Just got a craving." Rob closed the shelf. "Supey, you could put me down now."

"Right,"

Back on the floor, Robin put the box of ice cream cones on the counter and went to take the ice cream from the fridge. "Do you want some?" The Boy Wonder offered.

The clone nodded and Robin proceeded to making two cones of vanilla ice cream.

"Cones aren't hard so you better not…. Break it." The smaller boy had barely just given Supey the cone when it immediately got crushed. Robin giggled. "Man! That was kind of funny."

Supey stared at the sticky substance melting around his fingers, dripping down to his wrist. Kind of disappointed, he licked off some of the ice cream. It was delicious.

"Dude, don't do that. You could just have mine, if you want."

"But,"

"I'll make another for myself."

"Can't we share it?"

"Uh, no." Robin made a face. "Germs."

"But that one time—"

"Don't you dare bring that up."

"Fine," Supey said. "It's okay. I don't need ice cream."

Robin blinked. "Suit yourself, Supey."

Then, a few days later, another interesting thing happened. Superboy was just taking a walk around the clubhouse to kill time after training with Black Canary. As he neared one of the guest rooms, more precisely the one Rob liked to use, Supey swore he heard a singing voice.

He listened more closely and realized it to be Robin's.

What was he singing anyway?

Supey shrugged. He didn't know any songs. Except the alphabet and ring-around-a-rosie… oh and some Bob Marley songs—(obviously the g-gnomes had a wicked taste in music… not sarcastic! I love Bob Marley… at least what I know of him)

Back in the living room, he found Wally playing Black Ops alone.

"Hey Wally, are you good with song titles?" Supey asked, taking his seat at the armchair.

"Good enough, I guess." Wally replied, struggling to shoot a few assholes. "How's the song go?"

Supey couldn't remember the melody, but he did remember the words. "_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you._"

"Kind of hard to figure out a song without a melo—Dude, that's _Bleeding Love._" Wally corrected himself halfway, remembering the song. Then, he paused the game to look at Supey. "Whoa, how do you even know that song, man?"

"I heard Robin singing it."

Silence.

Complete Silence.

Then, a silent countdown.

Three,

Two,

One,

Wally burst out laughing. "DUDE! You hear Robin _singing_?"

"Yeah, in the shower."

Wally was on the floor now. Metaphorically dying. "Oh man, you should have recorded that. I'd _looove _to hear it!"

"Hear what?"

Robin walked into the room and Wally sped up to him. "Dude, Supey said you were _singing _in the shower!"

Robin shrugged. "So what? Can't I?"

"You could _sing? _I mean, even _I _didn't know that, bro!"

"Just another thing Batman taught me."

Another awkward silence.

I'll let you decide what the general reaction after that revelation was.

Later that day, though, when Batman called in for a mission, Robin made both Supey and KF _swear _not to repeat that information to anyone.

Imagine the fan reactions to Batman's ability to sing. Would be pretty laughable, eh?

Uh, moving on.

Another couple of days passed. Both Wally and Robin had a long weekend off from school, so they came over to stay at HQ for a while. M'Gann was with her uncle and Black Canary had something to take care of… As a result, there was a lack of capable female hands at Mount Justice and a huge load of laundry to take care of.

Supey had suggested Artemis, but Wally immediately refused the idea saying 'ha, as if _she _would possibly do the laundry—might as well dye all our clothes pink.'

Karma would hit Wally for saying that, trust me.

In the end, Wally said he would take care of it. Robin and Supey had no qualms with that. What could _possibly _go wrong with leaving Wally with the laundry anyway, right?

Haha, right.

Wally walked into the living room full of soap. "I screwed up,"

Robin fell on the floor pointing and laughing. Supey thought Rob's giggles were extremely endearing, somehow… if not somewhat annoying during missions though. He watched the hamster roll on the floor and struggle to get up while holding his ribs.

"Dude, not funny."

"Next you're going to tell us you mix in the whites with the colours, aren't you?"

Wally shrugged, brushing some soap off his cheeks. "I thought if I modified the laundry soap the colours wouldn't…"

Robin giggled. "Oh man, this is priceless."

Supey had to admit, watching Wally parade around in half-pink clothes for the next few days was pretty entertaining.

-0-

When the end of the week came, Supey had finally gotten himself a cellphone. He wasn't very good at using it though. Robin had to teach him the basics of text messaging, but otherwise, he wasn't really sure how the tiny machine worked. For fun, Wally had taken Supey's phone saying 'oh, I'll make it awesome just wait!' and fiddled with it for a few minutes before returning it.

"Alright, check this!" Wally sent Supey a test text and the ringtone echoed in the wide space.

Robin held back a snort.

Supey groaned.

In a second, KF was flying across the room.

Robin laughed even harder.

Of course, Wally landed relatively safely. "Dude! That was harsh!" He shouted, from the other side of the living room.

Supey shrugged. "Who's too sexy for his shirt?"

-0-

And that was fourteen days-or something like that, through Superboy's eyes.

Today, for some reason, Supey was having lunch with Robin at a Mexican fast food joint. The clone didn't exactly understand the concept of _fast food _but heck, whatever. These taco thingies were pretty delicious.

"Uh, Rob, why are we here?"

Rob made a face. "…To eat?"

Supey blinked. "No, I meant. Why isn't Wally here?"

Robin nearly choked on his taco. "What do you mean?"

"No well, I heard…"

"Wait, please tell me you didn't hear that think that happened the other day…" (Shameless plug, go read Evolution) The tip of his ears coloured. "Because that was… uh…"

"I didn't hear anything." Supey replied, thinking he should probably leave out the talk he had with Wally.

"Oh," Robin paused. "Then…"

Supey finished his taco in two bites, staring at Robin's share with interest. The Boy Wonder pushed his plate over to the clone who accepted it happily.

Robin continued. "Well, Wally kind of confessed to me."

Supey didn't get it. "Confessed what?" He asked, eating up the tacos while wondering why Robin was even talking to him about these kinds of things.

"His, uh feelings." Robin added (Supey gave him another blank look). "Wally said that he… like-liked me…"

The clone blinked. "Well, I like you too. Where's the problem?"

"Whoa, slow down there Supey! Like-liking isn't like… just liking, you know?"

"Okay,"

Robin had spent the rest of their lunch date trying to explain the concepts of dating and like-liking to Supey, who didn't really understand where the problem was. As far as Supey was concerned, like-liking wasn't any different from just plain liking… but then Robin started talking about 'that kind of stuff' and Supey changed his mind a little.

Well, Supey was still learning, you know.

Little by little.

-0-

_End_

_

* * *

_

(okay so I've got a lot of funky references in here;; germs thing refers to the other fic I wrote "Yogurt Incident"- also, Jesse McCartney has a cover of "Bleeding Love"-'cause he had co-written that song with someone else... as for Batman singing... I am not fucking kidding you guys. He sang in an episode of Justice League so look it up folks!)

(salsa approves)

(kthx)


End file.
